The Sword Of Wrath
by Kyrin And Nuka
Summary: Dear book, I will explain one simple thing to you. I did not die, I lived, for what purpose I know not, but I know Fi and the Goddess Hylia had something to do with it. That is why Lady Zelda has me writing this, so that I may conduct my investigations and not let my anger, or my sorrows, interfere with my investigation. SKYWARD SWORD AU R&R PLZ!
1. How It Started

Well, where to begin?  
I would suppose I should start by introducing myself to this blank book Lady Zelda insisted I write... My name is Demon Lord Ghirahim, though, I go by Ghirahim now days...  
I bet you are wondering how I came to be acquainted in the right way with Lady Zelda. Well, I would guess it started when Demise was revived...

"Welcome back, master," I said with a bow. Finally, after all my pains, all my striving, my headaches, my mission was complete. Demise was revived, and by the look on his face, he was pleased. Though, I don't think he heard me...  
"Master?" Demise looked at me, giving one of his pleased smiles.

"It is good to be back," He said, lowering his hand. "I believe you have done me well-" His eyes landed on the Sky-child, who was staring back, terror in his eyes. "Who is this," Demise snarled, pointing at him. I ducked my head as I replied.

"That is Hylia's chosen hero, Master. He is known as Link-"

"Why did you let him live," Demise interrupted, turning to glare at me. I gulped.  
"My Master, what do you mean-"

"I mean in the Sky View Temple, and in the Fire Sanctuary," Demise growled. "You let him live twice, thrice even! I won't even mention the pathetic monsters you summoned to kill him." I felt my anger rise, I tried to kill him, but he was more stubborn then a Goron. And believe me, they are quite stubborn!

"Master, I have no excuse for him living still-"

"Then I have no use of you," He interrupted again. My mouth fell open.

"Master, what do you mean-"  
"I mean that you can't defeat a simple Hylian, Demon!" His fiery mane glowed brighter as his rage sparked. I recall shrinking back from the heat. "You have grown weak, and have no more use to me." He turned to speak with the Sky Child, but stopped mid-turn. Demise smiled mockingly at me as he added, "Have you grown as dumb as they?" He gestured to The Sky Child, who stiffened. My anger rose still, how dare he insult me! What I did next I do regret. I see now that it had to happen, although it does not mean I am satisfied with it.  
"Master, I assure you, I am an intelligent being, and might I remind you of all I have done? You wouldn't even be here without me!" Demise turned to me, rage on his face, I made the unfortunate act of wincing. Because this is a _private_ book, I will make the point of admitting that _I was afraid._ As all beings should be when they face him! His gaze deepened.

"You are just like them, Demon," He said, his voice calm and quiet, striking fear into my heart, and yes, I do have one! "You fear me, like you did before I found you..." He lifted up his hand and waved it in a way like he was dismissing me. My legs went rigid as magic hit me, the force was enough to knock me back. I tried to scrabble to keep myself upright, but Demise pushed just a little more and I fell on my back, my arms held out straight.

"What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done long ago..." I felt the rest of my form go rigid as a red magic engulfed me, it then lifted me into the air. A ball of light emanated from the red Diamond on my chest, that's when the pain started... From the ball of light, a hilt of a sword came, I watched in horror as more of a sword sprouted from my chest. I must say that I yelled in pain, though it sounded like Laughter. The sword, once clear from my chest, flew to Demise's hand, his eyes narrowed up at me.

"To me," He said, holding the blade of the sword out to me. The Red light intensified around me, I was in too much pain to remember what happened next, though I believe it might be for the best.

I grow tired as I write this, perhaps it is the pain of memory, but I will write on, seeing as it isn't a page yet and Lady Zelda expressed it had to be one page long before I retire for the evening. When I was able to see through the pain, I was in a clouded area, water lay under me. I still in my true form, no not the sword, the metal creature of black and white. I was able to move, so I assumed an upright position. The Sky Child was fighting with Demise, each time the Master Sword struck Demise's sword, pain echoed through me.

"Ghirahim," An echoed voice chimed behind me. I turned to see Fi standing behind me, her face expressionless as always. I would guess that you don't understand, so I will explain. When the master of a sword spirit summons the spirit, it seems to appear from a jewel somewhere on the hilt. That is not the case.  
The Sword Spirit watches, invisible and mist like, taking up a solid form when their master calls. Now you're wondering why I'm always solid. I guess I'll have to explain that later, when I find out for myself. "You are different then when we last met like this," She chimed again, floating towards me. I couldn't help but snort.

"Last we met was not an hour ago," I said, pulling my knees to my chest, wincing as that Sky-Child ran down Demise's blade. "How could I have changed?"

"You are unsure of what you know," Fi said, standing next to me. "Your Master has rejected you, and if my calculations are correct, you are emotionally unstable." Once more, I snorted.

"When am I not?"

"You weren't when the Sages made you," She chimed, just as I finished speaking. That left me no words to say.  
"What," Was the only thing that I _could_ say.

"The Seven Sages made you, just as they made me." I stood up and made my way to slap her, she moved out of the way so I slapped empty air. The Seven Sages made Fi, under Hylia's directions, but I knew one thing at that point, _Demise made me,_ so I made that statement to Fi, best I could.  
"THAT BLASTED GODDESS DID NOT MAKE ME," I shouted. "SHE'S NOTHING MORE THEN A DITSY BLONDE, INCAPABLE TO EVEN PROTECT HERSELF!" Fi remained emotionless as always, but I knew I struck a nerve.

"Her Grace is not a 'ditsy blonde', and she is able to do many things. I believe your calculations are correct, however. She would not be able to create a monster such as you-"

"I am a _demon_ , Fi, not a monster," I corrected.  
"You are a _sword spirit_ ," Fi corrected. My anger rose again, past the boiling point. "You have never been a demon." The sky turned darker then my mood as Demise summoned Lightning to his sword, Energy flooded through me, but left almost as quick as it had come, leaving me weaker then I had been. The Sky Child, Blast him, figured out the trick and blasted Demise with lightning, pain surged through me.  
"BLAST THEM ALL," I shouted, writhing on the ground from the shock, pardon the pun. Fi floated next to me, not helping.  
"You didn't deserve that," She said as I finally stopped surging with pain, pardon this pun too. I glared at her, slowly standing and clutching the diamond on my chest.  
"Of course I didn't!" I could barely breathe, the only thing I could feel was pain, not the water under my feet, or the wind across my face, just pain. The Sky child caught a blast of lightning with the Master Sword's blade, Fi didn't even flinch. I glared a little harder at her.  
"Why didn't you flinch," I growled, grabbing my middle and bending over to heave as Demise was struck again.  
"The Demon King wants you to feel the pain, he is transferring his own into you. 99% indicates it's reason is revenge-"  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR PERCENTAGES FI," I yelled at her. "I WANT IT TO END!" Almost as if the Goddesses were playing some cruel trick on me, The Sky Child landed a fatal blow on Demise, pain engulfed me. I barely remember what happened, Demise said something about a curse that would follow the Sky Child and his descendants for eternity, but I was fading fast, maybe it was because the sword I was housed in had shattered in purple smoke. I started to fall through the watery ground, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't move. Fi knelt next to me and stared at me, blank as ever.  
"You want it to end," She asked. I blinked, trying to say something, but I couldn't. "Then return to who you were, Ghirahim. Return to what you were before the war..." And I knew nothing more.

My hand hurts from writing this, and tears dot the page. I still have more to write before you are caught up to the present day, but if I write anything more, I fear that my hand will shake enough to rend my writing unreadable. Dear book, I will explain one simple thing to you. I did not die, I lived, for what purpose I know not, but I know Fi and the Goddess Hylia had something to do with it. That is why Lady Zelda has me writing this, so that I may conduct my investigations and not let my anger, or my sorrows, interfere with my investigation. I believe I will shut the book, so that I may tend to my headache before it grows worse.

Your Writer,  
Ghirahim


	2. After The Matter

Good Morning my little book! My headache is gone, I feel refreshed after a good nap, and I had something called Pumpkin soup to help with my headache last night. It worked wondrously, though I think the Sky Child's pointy haired friend may have spiked it...  
I would ask how you are fairing book, but you haven't left the spot I set you at last night, so I won't bother.

I woke up, with a throbbing headache, similar to the one I had last night. I was still in my true form, and I couldn't feel anything. I didn't feel pain, besides the headache, I didn't feel sadness, I just simply could not feel. Well, I still physixally feel, because I felt a something in my hand. Where I had gotten it from, I had no clue. I sat up, looked around, I appeared to be in Faron, but I couldn't tell where at. Or what time period for that matter. Last I had checked, I was still in the past. For the first time in what seemed like a life time, I felt fear, not from a person, or a demon, but from the thought of being alone.

You know book, I know I'm getting off topic, but you need a name! It does not feel appropriate calling you book, so I shall need a name for you. I will ask around, see if anyone has one for you. I shall not continue until I get a name for you. I believe I found a name, Bookie, maybe Brook, but I might change it later. I would ask if you mind your name, but you can't feel, so I won't bother again.

As I said before, I looked around, fear penetrating me for the first time in my life. Birds twittered around my head, I had to have been there a while else they wouldn't have done that. I found them annoying. After swatting away a pesky bird that wouldn't leave my hair alone, mine eyes finally found the note in my hand.  
I still have it, I believe I will glue it to this page, so I won't loose it. Even Demon Lords loose things!

* * *

Ghirahim, I am writing this note because I know I will not see you again. You are a sword spirit, made by the Seven Sages, but you were stolen soon after you were made. When we found you were in Demise's possession, that's when things turned for the worse. You knew plans thought to be secret, you had inside sources, so what information you didn't know, you acquired. I remember when you were newly made, you were care free and wild, wanting for a chance to show what you were made of. You still yearned for that chance when Demise was your master. I do not know why you did the things that you did, but Hylia told me what she thought. Your sword was meant to reflect the wielder's persona, meaning if they were courageous, you were courageous, if they were evil, you were evil. Though, you did have a conscience and you resisted Demise for a time. Then one day, you turned worse. I can't tell you anymore, else Hylia's plan will fail. Please, do as I request, Ghirahim; Return to who you once were, before the war. Before Demise altered you into the monster you are.

* * *

I don't know who wrote that, though I believe Fi did, the handwriting is too perfect to be anyone else.  
I sat and stared at the note for a while, I half wanted to smash it into the dirt, the other half of me wanted to find Fi and squeeze the lie it had to be from her. But what's more, I knew she was right. Something inside said that blasted note spoke truth. Demise had told me he had forged me, made me into who I was, and while that was partially true, he still lied. He didn't forge me, and that hit me hard. That's why I wanted to rip up that little piece of paper and feed it to the birds.

From that point, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to the Sky Child, he would murder me. If I went to the Spirit Maiden, he'd still murder me. The Servant of the Goddess, as far as I knew, was at the temple, but there was no way I was going there! Then that pointy haired friend of the Sky Child's came to mind. He was courageous, yes, but he obviously didn't know how to wield a sword, and he obviously didn't know enough about magic to harm me. The next problem was, getting to the sky. And finding out where I was. So that's what I did. I walked around the forest I fell in until I found a rather tall tree, climbed up that, and looked around. I bet you're wondering why I didn't use my magic to climb up there. Simple, Magic requires mental strength, which I lacked then, so I had to use my physical strength, which wasn't lacking. I spied from the top of my tree that I was at the edge of the map of Faron, to the west of Lake Floria and South of Faron Woods. The Great Tree was taller then my point, so it had to of been in the present, then again it was large back in the past too. I looked towards the Sealed Grounds, and found a large Statue of the Goddess, relief flooded over me.

For the next few days, I spent my time looking for a place to stay, I found a good place, in a tree of all places! I still visit there from time to time, reminiscing, though Lady Zelda says it's not good for me. I scrounged for food next, and thankfully, I found a nice orchard of gourd looking fruit. It tasted like peaches!  
I spent those next few months trying to find out what to do, how to do as Fi requested. Something kept bugging me, telling me that I needed to do as she said, and that Hylia would help. I still thought, and I still think, that she isn't a good divine creature, but I put my trust in that little thought that kept nagging at me. I hated it, not knowing what to do, not being able to control what would happen next to me, and other like instances. Then, after a solid year of trying to listen and wait, two little children found my tree, late at night.

It was storming, like it normally was around the spring time, and my tree was on a high point. I was curled up in my tree, whittling a stick with one of my daggers, wrapped in my fur lined coat. It was similar to the one I was wearing when I first fought the Sky Child, though that one does not have fur lining the innards. I was in my normal form at that point, I much prefer it to my true form. Thunder clashed around me, but I didn't care. It wasn't like I was going to burn up, I was fire-proof. Anyways, I sat there, whittling my stick, when I heard a small voice call into my tree.

"Hello?"

"There's no one in there," Another voice said, that one sounded female.  
"But there could be a large bug in there, just waiting to eat us!"  
"Better then getting struck by lightning," The female growled as lightning illuminated outside. Thunder clashed, sending the two scampering into my tree.  
Well, I say tree, but it was more like a cave under the tree, in the roots. The tree it's self was hollow and fairly wide, so I could sleep elevated and safe from the creatures that searched for flesh. While I am not made of flesh, I do look like a Hylian, and I would simply hate to be woken up to something gnawing at my shoulder.  
Anywho, these two young ones scampered into my abode and huddled under and to my right. I watched them for a while, until one started to sneeze. I don't know what happened next, or, I don't know why I did what I did. Normally, I wouldn't do anything when I saw something sick, I might shoo it away from me so they won't ruin my silk, but I never did what I did that night. I jumped down next to them, startling them, and looked them over. The Female one had a red coat, with a small belt holding various things on it, her brown hair was in a top knot. The Male had coveralls on, with a yellow tunic underneath, and it appeared that both were barefoot and terrified. Once more, I felt nothing towards them, not the satisfaction of their terror, nor the pity of their situation. I only wanted to help them, and I haven't, even to this day, the slightest idea why I felt the need to help them.  
"Who are you," The Boy asked, moving to step, or shuffle, in front of the Girl.  
"You don't need that, you need a dry place to sleep," I said, reaching for them. The boy promptly brought his teeth, which were very sharp, down on my hand. I pulled back, out of shock, and checked over my hand. Sword Spirits do bleed, much to common belief that we don't. We just don't die from bleeding out, though it becomes harder to use our magic.

"I am trying to help you, mortal," I said, rubbing my hand as I crouched to their level. "Do you want to catch a cold as you sit here in the rain, and die?" Both shook their heads. "Then why don't you come with me, so we can get you dry and warm?" The boy was reluctant, though the Girl, after a slight hesitation, grabbed my outstretched hand and nodded. Once the Girl had my trust, the boy shuffled over to me and took my other hand. We vanished from the wet bottom level of my tree, to reappear in my 'living room. It was outfitted with a bench I had carved out of the tree, a table and two chairs, also carved out of the tree, and a window of sorts to look out on Lake Floria. Stairs lead upwards in a tight spiral next to the window, which I must say, did not have a bar or screen across it. The Two looked at my house, squinting from the lack of light, other then what flooded through the window when lightning flashed. I let go of their hands and lite a candle on a rock saucer, setting it on the table. I used magic to light the candle, if you were wondering Bookie. The two remained silent as I snapped my fingers, bringing forth towels to dry the two off. I rubbed them dry, they reminded me of fish as I rubbed their faces.  
"Are you a magician," The Girl asked, wrapping her towel tightly around her. I glanced at her, taking a deep breath as I rubbed the boy dry.  
"No."  
"The how did you get the towels?"  
"Magic-"  
"Then you're a magician," The Girl screeched. I let her believe that. Once they both were dry, they complained of being hungry. So I found the fruit/gourd I told you about and sliced that up for them. By the time the fruit was ready, they both were sleeping on the bench. So I summoned a blanket for them and tucked them in, then I retired to my own room, two floors up. It wasn't much, it was actually up in the canopy of the tree, with a wooden roof to keep my bed dry. It was just a flat spot of the top of the tree I had found, so I chiseled it to a fainting couch shape and gathered as many soft things as I could, summoned a blanket for myself and there I had a bed. I fell asleep, the rain and thunder my lullaby.

When I awoke the next morning, the air was fresh. That was why I slept without walls, I have always loved the smell of dawn. It was calming, and rejuvenating. The air still smelled of a storm, and I remembered the children, _alone,_ in my tree. I vanished from the bed room, and appeared in the living room, to find them still sleeping. Their fruit was gone from the pottery bowls I had made in my free time, which was more then I would have liked. I sat at the table and waited for them to wake up, which wasn't long. They demanded to be taken back to their home, and when I asked where they had come from, they, of course, answered that they didn't know where it was. So, we had to climb the Great Tree, and to my astonishment and surprise, there was a little settlement, just beyond the Sealed Grounds.  
"Is that where you live," I asked the Boy, pointing to the area. The both nodded, and I let my eyes roll. I hadn't seen a Hylian, or Kikwi since Demise was revived, or destroyed, I should say, and I didn't relish the thought of meeting one anytime soon. Though, I do enjoy the Kikwi's ability to make that sound they do. They remind me of the Remlits I had acquired before Demise was sealed away. I moved us all to the outer wall of the settlement, still holding the two children's hands in my own.  
"Thank you mister," The Girl said, trying to pull her hand out of my left. "We can find our way now!"  
"Yeah! Thanks!" The Boy added, trying to do the same thing with his hand and my right. I only gripped them harder.  
"No you don't, children," I told them. "Your parents must be worried, and though I don't want to-" My monologue was interrupted by a Bobokin battle cry, one that I knew all too well. It was inside the settlement too, and screams of terror came to my ears. Both the children's eyes widened in terror, they hid in my coat. I moved the children to the top of the tree next to us, made sure that they knew that if they dared to climb down, something awful would happen to them, and branded my swords. I missed the feel of their hilts in my grasp, I missed they way they sung when I brought them down on enemies. Only, this time they were brought down on my minions. Or, former minions. Well, I guess if I wanted to, I could command them, they are dumb enough. I hung my coat on a branch, it poofed away in a flash of Diamonds as I strolled into the settlement, I still don't know what came over me.

I must explain something, before I continue. A sword Spirit such as myself, _must_ be wielded by a person, demon or other intelligent being, or they don't live to their full potential. When the spirit of the sword lacks an owner, they remain close to the sword until another owner claims it, then they take on parts of that new owner's personality. I have assumed that during that year, I was owner-less, and thus, was a shell of my former self. I also assume that is why I helped the children, and went to the aid of the settlement. Maybe it was my old self returning and taking power over the part Demise gave me, or maybe I just was bored and wanted to stab a few things. I honestly don't know why I had changed, but, that's why you are here, right Bookie?

I saw the first Bobokin attacking a lady figure, with a head wrap around her blonde hair, and a red apron over her blue dress. Her beak like nose was larger, and her eyes were small, her possible beautiful face shattered by fear. I ran the monster through, shoved it's corpse aside and continued strolling though the settlement, not bothering to check on the lady. She was obviously fine, seeing as she was still screaming. That's what I did for the next few hours, went around stabbing the Bobokins, Leading Bobokins, Guays, Keese, Moblins, and Technoblins, I rather enjoyed riding the Moblin's backs as I slayed them, it was more fun still to jump from one head to the next as they fell. When I thought all were killed, I turned to stroll back out of the settlement, but I heard a familiar scream. I couldn't place it, though I recognized it. Being in the state I was, I strolled towards the scream at a hurried pace. I came to what seemed to be the square of the settlement, to find a bright blonde haired lady in the fountain, trying to climb the faucet to get away from the hoards of cursed Bobokins. One had managed to bite her leg, which she was favoring and it made her climb slower. I started to slash my way through the hoards, making a beeline to the fountain. The girl let out a final cry before one of the Bobokins hit her with their club.  
I shouted, getting it's attention. It had picked up the girl's arm and was checking for a pulse, I would assume, but it's head was turned towards me, as were the rest of it's companions. "If you want something to gnaw, bite my blade," I told it, grasping my blade harder. The leader let go of the girl's wrist and she fell into the water, her face was upright, thankfully. It pulled the horn from it's belt, but before it had the chance to blow the horn, it was dead. That enraged the others, and soon I had Bobokin after Bobokin falling around me, dead as a door nail.

Once they were all dead, I was surprised that nobody had come to see what all the yelling, screeching and metal clangs were. At that point, I had forgotten about the children in the tree. I had forgotten about not wanting to see any Hylians, all I could think about, was how wonderful it was to live again, how wonderful it was to _kill again_. The person laying in the fountain moaned as she sat up, I turned to her as my swords disappeared. She was in a long blue dress, a golden apron over her dress, her golden hair was tied back at the base of her skull and braided. A large gash lay across her forehead, above her dazzling blue eyes, and that's when I placed the scream. How in Hylia's name could I have forgotten it?! The Spirit Maiden laid her eyes on me and screamed again.

I must retire again, my hands are shaking from the memory, and the fact that it is almost dawn. I have been up all night writing, Bookie, isn't that odd? Well, I will bid you a good night. Or is it a good morning?

Your Writer,  
Ghirahim


	3. Why?

After my two hour wanna be nap, I am ready to write more, Bookie! I was just so excited for today, that I couldn't sleep! Today is Remembrance Day, the day the Hylians remember the Great Battle. I do hope they are accurate!

The Spirit Maiden screamed, just in time for the knights of the settlement to return from where ever they were, I say they were lacking on their sole duty! And guess who was at the head of the troop, none other then the Sky Child. He saw me, drew a sword that wasn't the Master Sword and took up a battle stance.

"Step away from her Ghirahim," He shouted, raising his shield. I must say, he truly looked like the first Hero with his shield. Last we fought, he still had that wimpy shield of purple. It could have been designed so much better, but alas, I have found nobody has style these days... Feeling better then I had in days, I felt like yanking his hair, just a tad.

"Why Sky Child, I wouldn't dare harm her," I said, side stepping and letting the hero get to his princess. "She served her purpose, and I have no need of her-" The blasted Hylian rammed into me with his shield, I must admit I wasn't expecting it. I landed on my back and slid a few feet, my now dirty hair splayed on the ground around my head. I believe it would have looked like a halo. But, the Sky Child made one mistake, he ruined my hair, and no one gets away with that. With a snarl on my face, I placed my palms on the ground by my head and jumped to my feet, my swords appeared in my hands the second I landed.

"How dare you," I snarled at him. He braced his shield again, this time he was standing next to the fountain, the Spirit Maiden was next to him, but behind a few other knights. I recognized the knight standing closest to the Sky child as the one with red pointy hair, he was starting to grow a stubble.

"How dare you Ghirahim, attacking our settlement these past months," He snarled back, raising his sword.

"What are you talking about," I yelled, letting my anger out on him yet again. Let me tell you, it does wonders to relieve stress! He's like a living pillow that I can scream and punch!

"You ordered those Bobokins to attack," The Pointy one said, using his sword to point at me.

"I haven't even seen a Bobokin until today, wimp! Put that thing away before you hurt someone, and I still find your hair hideous!" He almost lashed out, but another knight held him off, he was dressed in yellow.  
"Lies, what about the ones you sicked on me," The Sky Child hissed, rage in his gaze.

"I have not seen a Bobokin since then, today was the first time! I would think that hardly matters now, seeing as you and those pathetic excuses for knights weren't anywhere to be seen!" The Sky Child almost launched into another yell, but the Spirit Maiden yelled first.  
"ENOUGH!" We went silent, though I was far from finished with the little brat! She took a deep breath and stared right at me, her eyes flashed yellow, she appeared as Hylia to my eyes for just a moment. Though the others seemed unfazed, they must not have seen it.  
Another fun fact about Sword Spirits, they can see magic happen, and if, as in Lady Zelda's case, is from being reborn, we can see who the original wielder of magic was. That's what Lady Zelda told me later, as I stared at her with a confused look upon my face for a moment or two as she preformed the magic, but back to documenting.

"He is not lying," She said, frowning at me. The Sky Child's eyes narrowed, but he did not argue, while the Pointy one made a loud groan.  
"Then who sent them monsters, huh Zelda," He asked, still swinging his sword.

"Groose, sheath your sword before you lop someone's head off," The Yellow Knight said elbowing him in the ribs. Groose, what a fitting name for him, though I do like the name Pointy. Pointy glared at the Yellow one, but did as he said.

"That has yet to be seen Groose," She said, bringing her left hand to her chin and supporting that arm with her other. "But one thing is for sure, Ghirahim can not be trusted-"

"But of course I can, Spirit Maiden," I whined, yes, whined. It wasn't real, I will have you know! "I can be a good citizen, just like you boring Hylians. Why else would I have helped those two young ones?"

"What?"

"WHERE IS KUKIEL AND GULLY YOU MONSTER?!" The yellow knight shouted, bracing his own shield and raising his sword.

"I left them in a tree somewhere, though they probably have climbed down it by now," I answered, waving my hand.

"MAGICIAN!" I turned around to be tackled by the two little children I had explicitly told to stay in the tree. Both hugged my legs, which I didn't like, so I jumped to the top of the fountain, where nobody could get me.

"Kukiel, Gulley, get over here right now," The yellow knight growled, sheathing his sword and setting his shield on his back. Honestly, why didn't these buffoons learn magic when they had the chance? No, why didn't they follow Demise when they had the chance, like those other beings! The two looked sadly up at me, and shuffled over to Yellow, who grabbed their hands and lead them farther into the settlement. Resting my head on my hand, elbow on my knee and waving my hand, I watched them go until they left my sight. Then the Sky Child shot me with his sling shot, trying to get me down.

"Link, stop that," The Spirit Maiden said, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Why, I didn't know you cared," I said over his reply, his face grew red. I lowered my hands as they clasped and leaned forwards. "Since when did that happen?" They ignored me, it would have been a fatal mistake, had I not been in a good mood. I watched them as they argued, glad that I had started it, they kept pointing my way, so I had to be part of it, if not the cause. The Sky Child gave The Spirit Maiden one final glare before waving his hand and walking off, grumbling under his breath. The Spirit Maiden took a deep breath before turning to me and flashing a bright smile.

"Demon Lord Ghirahim," She began. Ah, I always smile when I hear my title, even to this day. "As the Goddess Reborn, I am here to offer you a pardon-"

"From what," I asked, jumping off the fountain top and standing in front of her. She almost frowned at me.

"To free you from what you have done wrong. You and I both know what you have done in the past wasn't you-"

"Correction," I snarled, pointing at her little nose, she stared at my finger. "While you are parcially right, you are still wrong. It was what Demise made me, and I am fully happy with what he did."

"Are you, or are you lying to yourself," She asked, grabbing my hand softly and moving it out of the way. That stung, I'll have you know! During my year of 'self exile', so to speak, I had thought over Fi's words carefully, but I had dismissed them as foolish thinking from a foolish Sword Spirit, at the time. Now the Spirit Maiden, Hylia Reborn, had asked me to take that first step, remove myself from Demise's grip of teryany. Once more, I was torn. All I had ever known was Demise and his ways, and to simply dismiss them, it would be hard. I mean, Bookie, if you had a leader who had taken you in and made you their right hand man, you wouldn't want to fail them, even if they were dead. Lady Zelda took my silence as her answer and smiled softly at me.

"You will understand in time Ghirahim," She promised. She turned and started to walk back into the settlement, almost leaving me in the dust, but I appeared in front of her.

"What do you mean I'll understand," I asked. She turned away from me. I appeared in front of her again.

"Answer me! What do you mean?!" I grabbed her shoulders, only to retract them as Hylia's form appeared. I fell back in surprise, and in pain, her nature of magic repels evil creatures.

"I mean what I mean, Spirit," Hylia growled, pointing at me. She, along with Demise, were the only two beings that truly struck fear into my heart. "You will understand, if you listen to myself and Fi!" The Goddess disappeared and Zelda frowned at me, walked past and continued down the lane. When she was out of sight, I disappeared to my tree, to better process her offer. I paced for a long while, unable to decide. What really drove me to do as the Spirit Maiden asked, was looking over Fi's note again. With that in my fist, I returned to the settlement late at night. Only knights were out on the street, and let me tell you, they didn't want me there. So I left again, and unfourtunately waited until morning.

Lady Zelda came out at dawn, with a basket on her arm, I assumed she was going to pick the gourd fruits. I landed in front of her, startling her.

"Ghirahim! Don't do that-"

"Don't tell me what to do," I interrupted. She frowned at me for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and letting her frown fade.

"Have you thought about what I offered," She asked, staring up at me. I felt my throat close up as I nodded. "Well?"

"I will try," I choked out. The Spirit Maiden smiled as she lead me back into the settlement.

Everything in my being has been arguing with what ever drove me to accept her offer. Including the Sky Child, who I thought would have been more open to my change of heart. Lady Zelda presented me with you, Bookie, to keep my thoughts clear and accurate, though even going back through the past few days, I see my thoughts are scrambled. Maybe they will clear the further I move ahead, away from Demise's rottenness, as Lady Zelda put it.  
It is time to see the Remembrance Day Play, I truly am excited! I will most likely write what I thought of it afterwards.

Your Writer,  
Ghirahim


	4. Horrid!

Those useless sacks of flesh! They ruined the play! It was much more like a tributary, and they didn't even mention the fact that I was the one who killed that pathetic excuse for a hero! Yes, you heard me right Bookie! I killed the first Link, that was why I was so upset when Demise said he was disappointed. Why can't those stupid, pathetic excuses of flesh get anything right?! They kept talking about something called a Loft-wing, and how it helped guide the Hylians to the sky, and how great and powerful Hylia was. BAH! She was nothing more then a worm, with worms as her followers, begging and pleading for her to stop my Master, while she couldn't do anything! The only thing she could do was seal him away, she couldn't even kill him! How pathetic! I will tell you what really happened, seeing as these, Skyloftians, can't tell what end of the sword is the hilt!

Thousands of years ago, Demise sought the Triforce for what ever reason he wanted it. I believe he wanted it to destroy the Gods once and for all, and to shape the land as he wanted it. He summoned forth thousands of demons to do his bidding, and forged myself, placing me to command all the creatures he had summoned. I lead them to destroy everything, leaving nothing in their wake. Then we heard of a hylian that was strategist our path of destruction, so My Master found a hylian willing to imprison the other for whatever reason. His name was Lord Dagianis, and he was a very helpful pawn in our invasion. With that pesky Hylian imprisoned, our reign of terror quite literally exploded across the land of Hylia, until that Lord Dagianis thought it would be good to rebel against my Master. He didn't last the night. The other Hylian was released and he rallied a decent size army together. Then that Cursed Goddess Hylia gave the Hylians the Sword of Evil's Bane and things went downhill from there for My Master and I. With the Master Sword in their possession, the Hylians gained enough courage to lead an attack with the Gorons, and while I am pleased to say that many of them perished, I am ashamed to say that a few persistent ones would not die! No matter how many demons I sent, no matter how many times they were knocked down, they would get up and keep fighting!

"I want them dead," Demise told me as he watched from the top of a mountain.

"I am trying Master," I said, explaining everything I had done and everything they had pushed through in one sentence. I do believe Demise was more understanding back then... That's when he told me of a devilish plan. Demise descended from the mountain and faced the Hylian, distracting him from the front. I appeared behind him and ran him through, and I left him to die. I returned to the mountain with my master, the feeling of success filling my entire being, though I could not deny the feeling of guilt, as small as it was. We watched other areas of the battle for a while, until that blasted Goddess came. She sealed Demise away, and returned to her pathetic hero.

Since then, I had been searching for a way to revive Demise, and I had finally found it, through the Spirit Maiden, but that blasted Sky Child had to come and ruin it again! And that loathsome servant of the Goddess, I had no words for her, she had deserved her death! But... as for Fi... When I first battled the Sky Child in Sky View, I saw her watching, and I felt as if I knew her. Not just that feeling that I might have known her in a past life, if sword spirits have past lives, but as if I knew her in this life! Since Demise has fallen, I have felt empty, as if my entire purpose had been tossed aside like a worn pair of boots. Then Fi left that note, and now I feel as if I wasn't even meant to be here. I feel as if mine anger from having Demise Sealed has cooled, and that has been my driving force for so long, I no longer have a reason to live. Maybe that is why I have felt nothing this past year, but I do not know. Lady Zelda is calling for me from the ground level, she sounds rather enraged...

Lady Zelda wanted to know what I thought of the Remembrance Day, and why I stormed off right after the play. I told her why, and Hylia appeared in rage...

"Demon, you do not understand," She raged. "You were not made by Demise, as I have stated before, through the Sword Spirit Fi, and through Lady Zelda! You were the Sword of Wrath, made for the Shieka, Demon Slayers of the land. Your one and only purpose was to protect the Hero, yet you did the opposite! You murdered him in cold blood. Demise had made you into the one thing you were meant to destroy; a DEMON! You say you feel empty, yet you do nothing to fill the void within your heart."

"GODDESS STOP," I commanded. She went silent, her words stung more then I could ever attempt to explain. I was on the floor, on my knees, tears falling down my face. It is the only time I remember crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Hylia looking down at me.

"You have done wrong, Demon," She said, softly but firmly. "Are you willing to fix those wrong doings?" I nodded, more tears falling. "Then travel to The Flames, the Hero will lead you..." She faded and I found myself in Zelda's embrace, and let me tell you, it felt wrong! Though, I was grateful for the comfort she gave...

I must retire again, Bookie, the nights events are tiring and I can not write any further...

Your Writer

Ghirahim


	5. Bile, Viles and Smiles

I do believe that I am sick, Bookie... I have the worst headache of the century, my nose is running, I'm heaving every other minuet, and I can't keep my temperature. So here I am at Lady Zelda's house, up in the spare bedroom in the top floor, wrapped in millions of blankets, with a bowl of pumpkin soup on the nightstand in front of me. I do not even remember getting here. I believe Lady Zelda said she came to see how I was, since I sat a while in her embrace, and found me moaning on my bed, the fruit/gourd remains every where. I do hope that last part wasn't true, because wood has a tendency to absorb smells and colors. So does wool and down feathers... I did enjoy the Sky Child's reaction when he saw I had 'invaded' lady Zelda's home, though he worsened my headache. As it turns out, Lady Zelda has a father! I didn't know that, course, the only thing I knew about her up until a few days ago was that she was the Spirit Maiden and was the only thing that could revive my master. FORMER MASTER! Ugh, I'm still adjusting. Lady Zelda's bringing more pumpkin soup!

Lady Zelda set the pumpkin soup next to the empty bowl and took a seat at the foot of the bed. I was in the corner by the wall, in my plush mound of blankets, my journal was on my knees under the blankets. Even though she has asked that I give it in every few days so she may help, I am still very hesitant to have her see what I write. Zelda ran a hand over my forehead, recoiling at it's warmth. What can I say, having metal skin can be a blessing and a curse. I actually did't know Sword Spirits could get sick!

"How are you feeling today," She asked, wiping her hand on her skirts.

"Like a busted Bobokin," I moaned, burrowing further into my fortress.  
"Okay," Zelda said, fluffing my pillow and taking the empty bowl. "I need to get a few potions up in Skyloft, so my Father and Link are going to take care of you. Don't harass them too much," She said as she shut the door behind me. Already I am planning their demise, I mean downfall! First, I shall call them up, obviously. Second, I shall make it look as if I have died, possibly. I'm not sure if I will do that or if I shall soil the bedding with my bile... Still deciding... Thirdly, I shall watch smugly as the Sky Child has to retrieve fresh bedding. Now don't get ahead of yourself, Bookie, of course I won't look as if I enjoy being sick, though watching the Sky Child suffer is enjoyable, I will try my best to look absolutely miserable, but not too good that it looks like I am faking.

Well, I guess it shall be the latter option, considering that I just THREW UP MY PRECIOUS PUMPKIN SOUP! Let me tell you Bookie, it's simply evil coming from one's stomach! I do hope that Lady Zelda will return soon, she mentioned something about a anti-regurgitation potions... Oh, and I have opted out of treating The Sky Child poorly, I just do not feel up to it...

I HATE THAT SKY CHILD WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO ME! TOO MEEE! IF I WASN'T SO SICK, I WOULD FEED HIS TOES AND FINGERS TO THE REMLITS! Lady Zelda had gotten back while I slept, with several potions to help speed my recovery. She had to run elsewhere too, so she left the Sky Child in charge of giving me my medicine. So what did he do? He didn't wait for me to wake up, no, he RUDELY WOKE ME UP AND SHOVED THE BOTTLE HALF WAY DOWN MY THROAT, FORCING ME TO TAKE IT! I dare say that more of it got on the bedding then down my gullet! Then he left, without even saying "Sorry for making you take this, but you need it," Or even an explanation as to why he he didn't wake me up nicely! What a little monster he is! Well, at least I feel better, maybe I will seek my revenge-oh wait, he's coming back. Oh dear, HE HAS ANOTHER BOTTLE!

Thankfully, that foul smelling concoction wasn't for me, but for the bile that touched the floor. It smelled of lemons. He noticed all the mess on my bedding, yanked it from under me and trotted back downstairs, leaving me on the mattress with nay a blanket. I do believe that I'm shivering as I'm writing this. I am please to say however that he was grumbling as he did his work, and more then one mess stained his clothes.

You know Bookie, I do believe I am well enough to go for a walk about the house!


	6. The Starting Gate

Well Bookie, I do believe that I am in trouble... It would appear that I have been framed...

When I went for my tour of Lady Zelda's humble abode, I officially met her father, Gaepora. He is a kind old man, which Zelda informed me was nearing fifty. I met him at the base of the stairs, he had been ascending to check up on me, and invited me to a light snack in what looked like a living room. A large roaring firepit lay in the center of the room, with a chain curtain, currently raised, I would guess to protect children from falling into the fire? I wouldn't have the foggiest, but there was a fire pit in the middle of the large room, with many various furniture for sitting in around it. He took up a seat next to a fire poker and stuck it in the fire, I took the fainting couch across from him, laying on it if you were curious.  
"What are you going here," he asked, not bothering to make eye contact. Fine then, if he's going to be rude, I see no reason I can't be either!  
"Pardon?" Gaepora let his eyes narrow. He threw down the poker with a silent snarl and stood suddenly, his glare quite ferocious.  
"You are the Demon Lord that kidnapped my daughter, yes," he growled. I sat up and stared back, mine brows were raised.  
"Yes-"  
"You are also the one that nearly killed Link, over four times?"  
"I fail to see why this is relevant-"  
"Your type always has a purpose, and I can't figure out what your's is!" I stared at him, I slowly stood and rubbed my jaw, bracing my arm with the other. His glare deepened.  
"Do you want the truth, or a lie, which would you believe," I asked, letting my head test on my hand. If possible, his glare deepened further and he tilted his head back, his jaw coming forwards as if to frighten me. WELL TOO BAD CHAP, NO MORTAL HAS SCARED ME!

Yet...

Anyways, Gaepora was trying to intimidate me, which doesn't work, and I soon grew tired of it.  
"Fine, you want to know my purpose, yes?" I waited a moment before continuing. "I am trying to figure out that myself, and the only two people who know are Hylia and Fi. One is your daughter, and the other is goddess knows where." Gaepora stared at mea moment, then clapped me on the back with a hearty chuckle. Well, it would seem he's too easy to trust and forgive... Or is it the other way around?  
"Well then master Demon, Welcome to Ordainia!" Oh, so first you're about to kill me,and now were all chums? Yes, he wouldn't have lasted two days in Demise's era. He sat back down and we talked for hours on end about everything. I didn't once have the want to ask him to stop, and I actually enjoyed it! As the patriarch of Skyloft, he knew the most about history- I am sorry, **legends** of their people. But around three in the afternoon, the old man informed me that was time for his afternoon nap, but I was very much welcome to return around five in the afternoon, or whenever the sun set. So I decided to check out that orchard Gaepora mentioned earlier...

I roamed around the trees, watching and wondering why a few trees were twisted the way they were, wondering if these trees were planted by the Hylians or if someone else had planted them, when I heard a laughter of some kind. I will have you know that Demise removed everything living from this area, before I continue. I quickly jumped into a tree, it was sturdy enough I'll have you know, as it sounded like they were coming my way, and I say they because it was more then one, and I was right! It was the Skychild and the spirit maiden, running through the orchards. They were giggling like schoolchildren, Link was obviously chasing Zelda, though they weren't in a state of... Hate or disagreement, as told by their bright faces and wide smiles, not to mention their laughter. I stayed in my tree, more silent then a cloud.  
The Skychild finally caught up with Zelda, grabbing her wait and pulling it close.  
"Link, stop,"Zelda giggled, trying to push him away. He ignored her and brushed her cheek.  
"Not til you tell me what's-" and at that point I had vanished.  
It isn't my business to interfere with their love life, and I have no desire to, Bookie, though I must say it sparked my interest. Oh, a thought just crossed my mind, I could have dropped a... something on them, and ruined their moment! But then The Skychild would have likely, attempted, to kill me, again... Ah, the pains of being enemies with one you are stuck with...

After I 'ran' into the Goddess's chosen, I returned to Gaepora's humble abode, or is it Zelda's? Meh... Anyways, I returned because my earring was missing. And no I can't just craft a new one, it much too important to do such a thing, even if I could make pure diamond out of thin air. No my swords aren't- you know what, I'll explain later, I'm sure it will come up later. The point is, I returned because my earring was missing, I know exactly where, but I didn't want to disturb Gaepora and his nap. It was about sundown by now, surely he would be up, right? I walked through Hylia's Village, getting scornful and distasteful looks wherever I looked. Well, I thought they could go and just dig a hole! I believe I actually said that to a large woman, with a shrimpy husband and a small child in a back carrier, when she told the husband not to stare, because I would rub off on the child. Honestly, have these people heard not to judge a creature by their skin?! I finally made it inside of the hut, which I realized was the largest house in the village.  
"Hey Gaepora, I'm just grabbing my earring," I called, walking to the fainting couch and digging in the cushions.  
"Alright," he mumbled back. "Dont ruin the couch," he added loudly.  
"Don't worry, I won't!" My hands scowered the cushions, and I thought I had finally found it. I squoze, and all this sticky red liquid came up and sprayed all over my chest, causing me to shriek. I pulled my hand out, and apperantly I had found a bottle of some sort with a juice, left behind by a child? I wouldn't know as I wasn't there, but the condition of the liquid inside the bottle was appalling, and stunk worse then a Bobokin's hide. And when I moved to wash my hands and chest off, I slipped and sprayed more of the sticky liquid on the rest of the couch, on the floor, and some of it even got Gaepora's door! I probably should have cleaned it up, then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament, but I was more worried about cleaning myself and my clothes, so they wouldn't stain. And I guess I should have teleported to my house, but I walked there, I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe I have been around these Hylia's too long... I know as I ran, stomped, walked through the village,I got many queer looks from inside the huts, some even shut the curtains when my shadow fell across the ground from the lamp light.

I guess its to be expected, since I am a powerful being, and I do hate to be humiliated, as I'm sure The Skychild explained to them. As for returning to find my earring, I didn't until the morning, it took a considerable amount of time just to remove the stains from my gloves and hands. But when I did, I didn't meet a soul on the streets, nor in the forest. The day was cheerful and bright, yet a feeling of dread, or apprehension, probably both, hung over the Village, and I couldn't figure it out. I mean, wouldn't the little ones be out and about, it was unnatural for then not to, unless there was a sickness spreading...

I walked to Gaepora's, ignoring the sense of doom, and enjoying the quiet. Truthfully, it has been many years since I have heard true silence, and this was near enough, only the babble of the brook on the outskirts of the village betrayed the notion that time still flowed. I rounded the last corner and found knights swarming the house. No,not like wasps, more like someone with something to do, there was just a bunch of people with swords and shields, wearing the same style tunics, though their hats and colors ranged all over. A red haired girl, or Lady I should say, with a green tunic saw me and frowned.  
"You're wanted inside," she growled with a 'frightening' look and a wave of her shield. I frowned, and stepped towards the door. Every thought on my mind wasn't bright or happy, and some of them involved someone dying. I opened the door and walked inside. Groose, the Skychild and Lady Zelda were in the living room, the latter two were in darker clothes, none inside, or outside for that matter, looked in a good mood.  
"Why all the long faces," I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Link saw me and stood, his fists clenched, he looked more pissed off then I had seen him before. Well, maybe not as bad as when I kidnapped Zelda, but I digress.  
"This is low, Diamond, even for you," Groose shouted, standing and pointing at me. I stared blankly at him.  
"Diamond," I asked. "I have been called many things, but never Diamond-"  
"Just stop stalling and admit it," Pipin accused.  
"Admit what? I have one nothing wrong-"  
"Lies!"  
"-Short of wanting to feed this man to the remlits," I finished with a hard glare at the yellow one.  
Zelda sniffed and Link lost his hard shell in an instant, comforting the Sprit Maiden with compassion and kindness I hadn't yet seen in him.  
"Now look what ya did," Groose grumbled, patting Zelda's shoulder. She frowned and to my utter shock, smacked away those around her.  
"Everyone out of my house," she screamed. Pipin, Groose and the Skychild stared back, until she started shoving the larger one towards the door.

Since then,I've been in a cell, a smelly, dank, moldy, rat infested cell! I didnt even have a proper bed, it was just a linen cot with a welded metal frame! And it was very stinky, some mangy something had to of slept in it last. Why can the Hylia's ever keep anything clean. And no, the Hylian as far as I know haven't had to use a prison since the Great War, and I'm not sure why they would need one. Maybe visitors that misbehaved, but what others are there? The Gorons, and the Kikwi. Maybe the robots if one could bring a timshift stone with them and fix them up, but I highly doubt that. Oh, someone's descending the stairs, I will write in a minuet, or several. I wonder what they want...

Your writer,  
Ghirahim


	7. Dusk

Well, I found out what they, or rather Pipin, wanted. He was very rude about it too. First, he came stomping down the stairs, then slammed the cell door open with a loud clatter, and then dragged me out by my arm. Or attempted to... I am made of metal Bookie, and being incredibly tall, seven foot, to be exact, well, it has it's perks. 'How am I to climb trees then,' you ask. Easy, I- I don't really know. Demise hinted that before I was forged that I liked to climb trees a lot, so, maybe its part of Magic? I'm not sure.  
Anyways, yellow tried to move me, I wouldn't budge so he tried kicking me. He ended up crunching a toe or two, I heard them snap, crackle and pop. I don't know why but I felt sorry for the chap, but he honestly shouldn't have tried kicking me.

"What are you doing," I asked, hands on hips, head tilted a tiny bit to the left, as he screamed, or growled. High pitched growling, more like. He held his foot and bounced on his other one, my brow raised in confusion. Hylians will always be a mystery to me... Yellow looked up, pure fury in his eyes, something I had yet to see since- well since Demise was killed.

"I'm here to interigate you," he growled, setting his foot down and wincing. I wasn't surprised, and I wasn't going anywhere with him blocking the door, and him only able to hobble round on one foot.  
"May I see that foot," I asked, pointing to the injured one. He frowned and shook his head.

"Don't you dare touch it," he growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword. I snorted.

"I don't need to touch it, I just need a direct line of sight," I explained, shaking my head a little. I stared at the foot and snapped my fingers, but nothing happend. Pipin glared, reaching down to his bag, as I stared at the foot. He still favored it, so obviously it didn't work, and I didn't feel that little spark at my fingers either.

As I stared at my fingers, Piping clamped something on my free, not busy hand. It clamped its self round my middle finger too. I shouted in surprise, taking a look at it. Twas made of chainmail, gold chain mail, with the triforce on it. Or, the part that went over the back of my hand was the triforce, and the rest of it was black. I tried to take it off, but it burned my other hand. Funny, I never really considered myself being able to burn... I yelped, and no, its not something I'm very proud of, and Piping smiled, deviously.  
"What is this," I shouted, waving my hand, trying to get it off, if anything it clamped down harder on my hand.  
"It's a magic binder, your tricks won't work now," Pipin sneered. I was so annoyed and pissed off, I had no words for him. He then strapped on a similar bracelet and the two glowed for a brief moment. He then put the mailed hand by his mouth and breathed something to it, rather cryptically too, it was very odd, not to mention disturbing. I grabbed a fork from under the cot and started to pry off the bracelet\gauntlet thing. Pipin turned around and walked up the stairs, his hand still aglow.  
"Where are you off to," I called, the tiniest bit of worry sneaking into my voice. Suddenly my chained hand started to glow, and it started pulling me towards the door, the fork disintegrated to black ash, then disappeared completely. I tripped over myself, but still my hand dragged me. Out the door, up the stairs, which was quite painful, and into the cobbled streets of Ordania. Groose fell into step next to me, his sword and shield armed. It was quite embarrassing to be dragged through the streets, but thankfully only the knights were out, some of them even spat at me. One knight caught my eye, or rather her shadow. Before I could get a better look at it, my head slammed against the door jam, and then I was pulled inside a very literal wooden box. A table and three chairs were there, along with Pipin, who was still smiling deviously. My hand dropped to my chest as Groose kicked my legs in and slammed the door.  
"Get up demon," Pipin growled. Well, I was feeling spiteful, so I stayed on the ground. He kicked me in the ribs, and I must say that it hurt.  
"GET UP," he shouted, towing his mailed hand high in the air. The gauntlet on my hand glowed and pulled me upright, off my feet even, and then dropped me back onto the floor, only I was standing. Pipin smiled deviously again as he sat down, guesturing for me to take a seat in the other chair. I leaned against the wall instead.  
"Suit yourself," Groose growled. He shoved me, and this time I moved, I was already off balance, I landed on the table, then Groose shoved a chair under my rump.  
"Would you stop that," I growled at him, settling into my chair.  
"Why give you a soft hand," Pipin growled back. "You killed our headmaster"  
"You have evidence that I did anything ," I shouted, throwing my hand in the air. " I swear that I didn't do it!" Both Knight's eyes narrowed.  
"Fine then, let's pretend that you didn't kill Gaepora," Groose said, sitting in the other chair backwards. "Where were you then?"  
"Cleaning my silks and home of discussing substances," I replied, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms. I could tell neither believed me. That's when I noticed something odder then odd. Hylians don't know the magic needed to subdue, or 'tame' if that's what you call it, a demon of my magnitude, otherwise the SkyChild and Hylia would have used it. All the others that could possibly know that knowlage were still hiding, and I doubt they would emerge just because a new species showed up, so how were they able to subdue me?! I brought the question to the knights.  
"Pray tell, have you met anyone else on this Surface world," I asked, letting my voice drip with suspicion. Yellow immediately sneered, while Pointy frowned.  
"Why should we tell you anything," Groose asked. I chuckled, both of them tensed, seeming to suspect some sort of fowl play.

Bookie, before I continue, I must inform you that I infact _did **not**_ kill Gaepora. What I next write, or what I did next, was a tactic that I learned. While it is quite deceiving, and quite fun to do at times, I now regret my choice, however limited they were. I do wish circumstances were different, but they aren't and I am now stuck with my choice.

As I said before, I chuckled creepily, and flicked my hair behind my shoulder, crossing my legs.  
"I may or may not have collaborated with them, and they don't like to be found," I _**lied**_. Yes, that was part of the tactic I previously mentioned. Pipin let a look of shock cross his face, his face blanched as Groose got in my face, one hand on the back of my chair and the other on the table.  
"You did what?! They would never hurt us!"  
"That's where you're wrong," I said, standing, forcing Groose out of my face. "During the Great War, everyone fought, even the Kikwi fought." That, of course, was a lie too. The Kikwi's camouflage has actually faded over the centuries...  
"No, the Gorons wouldn't hurt us, they promised Link," Pipin finally said. I remember nearly shouting Finally! but I steeled myself and kept up my façade. So the others hadn't appeared, as I had first thought, but who then, gave the Hylians this knowlage?  
I chuckled again, startling them again.  
"Now, now! I never said that I needed anyone assistance in killing anything!" I said. "Much less that I would need their help, do you have any idea how lazy they are?!" Pipin's rage flared again, and that's when I saw it again. _His shadow flickered._ Just like the other knight's shadow. I knew then what I was up against, and who had given the Hylians that magic.  
"I grow tired of this game," I said as I glanced round the room. "I wish to sleep, and this-" here I wiggled the gauntleted hand vigerously, "-is preventing myself from obtaining what I desire." I held it out above the table. "Remove it immediately."  
"No can do bud," Groose said with a shrug. "We don't want ya- WHAT ARE YA DOING PIPIN?!" Pipin had started to remove the glove thing from my hand, he proceeded calmly and floppily, as if he didn't care. When Groose shrieked at him, Yellow gave him a look of annoyment.  
"If we're gonna question 'im, he needs his strength, and we need ours," Pipin explained. I haven't been here long, nor have I known Yellow long, but when he spoke, I knew it wasn't him. His voice pitch was off, as were his speaking patterns. Groose stared at Pipin as he worked at the clasp on my wrist and finger, while Pipin stared at me. The part of his face that Groose might be able to see, that looked normal, but the side I was privy to see, that was the scary part. It was covered in shadows, and his eye was red. It appeared that black smoke was coming off his skin, and I had no doubt then. Mind you Bookie, seeing him in a state such as that, not that I'm surprised it happened, it scared me.

The second the glove\gauntlet was off my hand, I launched myself over the table and into Pipin's chest, along his collar bone. He slammed against the wall as Groose made to attack me, but stopped as a red glow surrounded, or rather outlined, his body. I kept pressure on his trachea, and slowly but surely he was starting the slip into unconsciousness.  
"WHA'S HAPPENIN'?!" Groose shouted. I glanced at him, just for a moment, his sword was raised, his held it with both his hands, while his shield was **_slowly_** falling to the ground. I shortened the magic field around him, it fell with a loud clatter. Pipin finally slumped forwards, I quickly removed my arm so as to not cause further damage to his throat. Or head, for that matter.  
"Whatcha do to 'im," Groose shouted, worry etched on his face and thick in his voice.  
"Don't fret," I informed him, staring at the slumped body on the ground. "I've only temporarily subdued him," I added. Groose sniffed.  
"Why though?! Pipin is just doing his duty, and you aren't exactly helping your case!" I let a right smile grace my face as I faced him.  
"Oh, I have a supporter?" Groose sniffed again.  
"Zelda said you've got promise in ya, and she said to help ya anyway I can, with my honor still intact, so that's what I've been doing, but this isn't helping ya! Attacking me, knocking out our second Captain, you're digging your grave deeper by the second!" I let myself snort, I had a comeback in mind, but I fail to remember what it was, because Groose's face became quite pale all of the sudden. I turned back to Yellow to find a dark liquid pouring out of his skin, if that makes sense. It was almost like sweat, but it was a dark color. I crouched down and swiped a little with my glove, which I still feel needs washed, although it appears clean. It was akin to an oil, or greasy water, as it rolled around my palm, it obviously had a mind of it's own, because it wandered where ever the rest of it was congealing; if I turned, the goop would move, and move towards it's 'friends'. I unfortunately wasn't paying attention to the larger goop, I was too busy trying to figure out the little goop to notice that the larger one was taking form against the wall. I did notice, however, when I was slapped upside the head, the force of which sent me to the ground. The small goop flew out of my hand and joined the large goop. I whirled onto my back, I had been on my stomach, to find a dark entity smugly staring down at me. It bore a striking similarity to Pipin, only all color was drained from him. His eyes were a blood red color, and he had an arrogant look about him, the way he leaned out from the wall, the way his smirk tugged at his mouth, and the glimmer in his eyes.  
"I've wanted to do that for a good long while demon," it said, before disappearing into the wall entirely. It was then that Groose fainted.

Yes Bookie, Groose fainted, and I myself was near the point of screaming like a small child. Suddenly Gaepora's murder made sense, and it was unfortunately a murder. Things were coming back to haunt me, and let me tell you, they weren't good things.

Once I was over my shock, I willed my magic to encase Groose in a protective crystal, then went outside. A few knights, or rather knights in training, were outside the door, and were quite shocked to see myself walking without a guard, and even more shocked to see their friend in a crystal. I ignored them and walked down the street with a pep in my step, my cloak appearing over my shoulders. I had only one thing on my mind at the time, and it was getting the two imps and leaving Ordania.  
"H-Hey!" One of them shouted. He held out his hand as if to stop me, the blush on his face, which I assume it was there on a permenant basis, turned a shade or two darker. I paused, turned around and set my hands on my hips, now walking backwards.  
"What," I snapped back, leaning towards him. The lad frowned, bringing his hand back down and dashing towards myself and the Groose Crystal.  
"You shouldn't be out here," he said, he was about ten feet away by then. That's when Pipin appeared in the doorway, holding his hand and holding the door jam. I had my back to the sun, which I suppose was to my advantage, but Pipin took one look our way and freaked out. I guess I'm not very mistakable with my cloak and a giant magic encased person next to me.  
"Get them," Pipin shouted, pointing our way. I lept to the rooftop of the nearest house building thing, though I almost missed. I am now immensely grateful for my long arms and upper body strength. Once upon the roof, I looked back at my assailants. Some were getting their bows, others picking up loose stones from the streets, but all were getting a projectile and aiming in my general area.

I'll skip telling you about jumping across roof tops, dodging rocks, eggs, and other objects, and get right to the juicy part.

I swung into Gaepora's former house and landed. I happened to be near the couch, where Zelda and the Skychild were sitting. The latter hopped to his feet and reached for a sword on his back that failed to be there. Groose mumbled from his crystal as Zelda shouted something, but I interrupted them both.  
"No time to explain, come with me if you wish to live!"  
Yelling could be heard from outside, I ran to the door and bolted it, pulling a side table in front of it for good measure.  
"What have you done," Zelda shouted. Groose mumbled again. The people outside the door pounded on it, Pipin demanded to be let in.  
"Here's my conspirators," I shouted back. It only worsened the barrage on the door. If I recll correctly, they demanded me to release Zelda and the Skychild so that they may undo the enchantment they were under. I turned back to Zelda, worry on my face and thick in my voice.  
"My lady, I wish to continue this conversation in safer places," I said, holding my hand out to her. She hesitated for a good long while, long enough for someone to get a bomb flower and light it next to the door. Because of her hesitation, I was forced to grab her hand and teleport to my diamond.

Well Bookie, this entry has gotten longer then I had thought, but I will continue yet. But before I do, I must explain a few things, since not many of my... Abilities, if you will, are widely known.  
When I teleport, I disappear with diamonds surrounding myself, as you probably know. If I teleport a short distance, oh say, from Lake Floria to the observation house outside of Deep Woods, I will appear in a matter of seconds, though I am drained once there. Magic does take it's toll, teleportation especially. However, if I wanted to teleport from Lake Floria to the Skyview temple, I would not have the energy or stamina to stand, much less defend myself. So I normally walk, conserving my teleportation for when I need to leave quickly  
Now as for the earlier phrase, teleporting to my diamond, well... It's where I go when I need to escape. I would describe it as a pocket in space for myself and whomever I choose to invite within. I would say it's about as tall as a five story building, and as wide as it is tall. Mind you though, the top and bottom do tapper together, quite suddenly, creating a rupee shape. The walls are made of an amber diamond, which shines beautifully, giving myself the light that I need. It also seems to continue forever, which ever way you walk, or float. If you walk ten minuets in one direction, never altering from your path, you will end up right back where you started. Yes Bookie, if you had a body, you could fly in my refuge.  
I keep my things in there, in heaps of things like it. All the weapons and things like it are in the north east corner, while my clothes are kept along the north wall.  
And no, Bookie, it's not a true north, or a true east, it's just the way you would be facing when you entered my home. Which is in the center, if you would care to know.  
The rest of the space is cluttered with discarded things, such as but not limited to, Bobokin Battle horns, Bobokin Whips, (Many other Bobokin things), a few books that I have acquired over the centuries, and broken things.  
Note to Self: Clean and Organize Diamond soon.

Back to narrating I would suppose...

We appeared in the center of my diamond, Groose no longer encased in his crystal, his sword transfered to the weapons corner. My Lady gasped in amazement, the shock of being taken away gone. She stepped out and twirled, looking around herself. I watched her twirl, slightly puzzled. Lady Zelda is a grown adult, and yet she is acting like a child. Habeen since we got in my crystal actually.  
Anyways, as I was musing to myself, that blasted Skychild tackled me, grabbing my neck and starting to choke me. I do not require air, well, that's not _exactly_ true, but I can last long expances without it. Blood, on the other hand, I can not survive without. And Link was cutting of circulation to my head. Meaning I was loosing my ability to fight back. So, in _**RETALIATION, BUT MOST SELF DEFENCE,**_ I kneed the Skychild in the stomach. He collapsed on me, Groose landed a kick to my neck, which caused what blood that my head received was pushed into it, and I'm fairly sure Pointy's pointed shoes ruptured a blood vain or several. My Lady stopped spinning and came to my rescue.  
"Stop it Groose," She shouted, pulling at his shoulder.  
"But he kidnapped us," He said, turning ever so slightly and pausing his barrage. Zelda glared up at him, retracting her hands to set on her hips and glaring disapprovingly at him. Groose gulped as Link stepped off me, looking up at Zelda. "Uh, Zel... You're floatin'." As I sat up, leaning heavily on my elbows, Zelda frowned, scoffin at Groose.  
"That's absurd, I feel the ground, or something solid, under my feet," she said, throwing her hands this way and that. Groose gulped again as he grabbed her head and positioned it so she faced the bottom. She promptly screamed as she dropped, flailing as she tried to grab something. The Skychild reached for her, he proceeded to fall too, soon catching up to My Lady. Groose remained frozen to the spot, his arms held out as he stared at his own two feet, as if they might keep him aloft. I allowed myself to roll my eyes as I slipped from my own 'footing', plunging down like a stone. I grabbed My Lady first, around the waist and held her at my side, then leaned towards the imp and caught him in a similar manner. I then turned so my feet were below me and we stopped, not twenty feet from the very bottom. As I stretched upwards, we started to scene back to Groose, passing the piles of things. I say piles, but it's more like baubles that floated in one place. Both Hylians watched wide eyed as we passed them, looking where ever they could.  
"Hey, you guys okay," Groose called, leaning towards us. He teetered and held his arms back out, his face a mixture of terror and concern. Neither answered their friend, so I did for them.  
"They're fine," I said, setting the Skychild on a nearby bauble of books, some open, some shut, all very precious to your's truly. I, at the time, failed to realize it was that bauble.  
I repositioned Zelda so I was holding her elbows, so she was standing directly in front of myself, and took her away from the children.  
"What is this place," she asked, grabbing my arms, her hands trembled terribly. I frowned as I tried to come up with a short quick answer. "Is this your sheath?"  
"What?"  
"Your sheath. Fi said she had a place similar to this when she wasn't called upon," she informed, looking back at Link and Groose. She turned back to me as her grip tightened. "You aren't kidnapping me again are you," she asked, her voice had that angry tone to it, but it was too ridled with fear to be frightening. Then again, this was Hylia reborn. Anything she did could frightening.  
"Ah, no. I'm just taking you a ways off-"  
"Why?" I sighed then, women can be so difficult.  
"Because I would care to not have their screams echoing in my head," I informed the Goddess.

That felt incredibly weird writing that Bookie...

Zelda's eyes widened as I let go of her arms and floated back. All three of them screamed as Zelda covered her eyes. But nothing happened, she stayed in her little place of space. My nose twitched in annoyance as their shrieks echoed around my crystal.  
"You're fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "If you wish to fall, you will, if you wish to stay put, you will. Just will where you want to go and a path will appear," I explained. Zelda frowned under her eyes, which became visible as she spread her fingers.  
"I-I don't see a path," she said, hiding her eyes again.  
"You won see it, you'll walk on it," I growled, becoming annoyed. "Unless you would care to float. Then you just lean wherever you wish, and angle when you wish to- ACK!" The Skychild had purposefully stumbled into me, pushing me to the amber crystal wall. He had me in that choke hold again, and by the time I hit the wall, my vision had faded. As it was before, the pressure was relieved as someone pulled the attacker off.  
"LINK! What's gotten into you," Zelda growled as I hacked up my lung.  
"He's kidnapped us, and you're defending him," he shouted back. "He enclosed Groose in a crystal, and you're defending him! What's gotten into you, Zelda?!"  
"How dare you insult a lady," I shouted at him, or rather rasped. I stood slowly, leaning heavily on the wall. My vision slowly returned as well. Groose made his way slowly and carefully over, stepping as if the 'floor' was very noisy and he needed had his glare on me, but his body faced Zelda still, who was teary and stifeling sobs. "Especially her," I added, shoving off the wall and poking him in the chest. That's when Groose slammed into him, knocking him into unconsciousness.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Zelda shrieked as Groose lifted by his arm, looking guilty. Groose looked at her, then pointed at The Skychild.  
"He's got a glopy gloop," he said, with a smirk even. "Ya know, like what Pipin had. That black glop!"  
"What are you talking about," Zelda asked, throwing her hands in front of her, palms up. "The only thin Pipin and Link have in common is the fact they're knights-"  
"OOOH," I shouted, my mind finally connecting the dots. "You mean he's got a Shadow?"  
"Is that what it was? That one was creepy!"  
"I'm not sure I would care to encounter the Skychild's shadow," I admitted, bringing my hand up to rub my chin. "But he didn't have any of the tell tale signs, are you sure Groose?" Zelda stepped between myself and Pointy, glaring up at me.  
"What are you talking about?! EVERYONE, has, a shadow!" I chuckled, crouching down to her height.  
"Come now, Goddess," I said through my chuckle. " Where's that divine knowledge you were always bragging about?" I patted her head as I walked towards the Skychild, Zelda turned around with a flourish.  
"It's there," she said with a frown. "I just... Can't use it..." I reared my head back then, and turned back with my own flourish.  
"What do you mean, You can't use it?" Zelda pursed her lips as she gathered her thoughts.  
"I have some of my memories restricted, so as to not impeded your quest Ghirahim," she said with a guilty look. I've noticed a lot of those lately. "If I were to let something slip, it might ruin everything."  
Okay, my turn to be furious again, and I truly was furious. So she knows what I was, and is keeping the information from me because it MIGHT ruin something?! Great Kikwis, will she ever not infuriate me?!

The rest of the time in my crystal was spent periodically checking the Skychild for globbyness, lack of breath or heartbeat, and explaining what Shadow Beings were to Pointy and Lady Zelda. I suppose I shall write it here too...

Before and During the Great War, many people wished to become Hylia's knights. In an effort to keep those of worthy heart within the ranks and unworthy out, a sorcerer created a potion. The potion created a copy of the consumer, it appeared as a physical shadow, exaggerating their negative emotions and such. The consumer would then battle this shadow and, if they defeated the shadow, they would proceed in to Hylia's ranks. If they were defeated, then they would wait until next year's Rank test, and the copy would disapate. At first, it wasn't a problem, but then those with a wicked heart started applying. They would become the shadow, and destroy the light version of themselves, then escape into what is now Deep Woods. Then those of wicked intentions stole the potion and created many more. Demise enlisted them towards the end of the Great War, but never got to use them as soldiers, Hylia sealed him away before he could.

Over the centuries, I've lost track of their race, but I didn't pay them my attention. Now I wish I had...


End file.
